Chester
Normal= |-| Shadow= |-| Snow= Chester (short for Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire) is a unique passive Mob that acts like a mobile Chest. By clicking on Chester, the player can store 9 items inside him. Chester is one of the few Mobs that cannot be frozen. Chester will spawn once the player finds the Eye Bone and will go wherever the Eye Bone goes. As long as the Eye Bone is in the player's possession, Chester will follow the player. If the Eye Bone is dropped onto the ground or stored somewhere (even inside Chester himself), he will stop following the player and remain in place. Chester regenerates Health by 22.5 hp every 3 seconds. If Chester dies, he drops all of the items stored inside, and the Eye Bone will close its eye. If he dies while burning, all dropped flammable items will catch fire and burn to Ash. After Chester dies, he respawns in one game day as normal Chester wherever the Eye Bone happens to be. Krampus cannot steal from Chester, but Chester can be killed, so he is not a foolproof chest. Shadow Chester Shadow Chester is a special transformation for Chester. If he has at least one Nightmare Fuel in each inventory slot on the night of a Full Moon, he will consume them and transform into a Shadow Chester. Shadow Chester has three more inventory slots than normal Chester or Snow Chester (a total of twelve slots), but if he dies, he'll respawn back as normal. Shadow Chester was the reached stretch goal reward for achieving $25,000 in total pledges in . Snow Chester Snow Chester is another form of Chester. If he has at least one Blue Gem in each inventory slot on the night of a Full Moon, he will consume them and transform into a Snow Chester. Snow Chester's special ability is preserving perishable items longer, like an Ice Box. Snow Chester was the reached stretch goal for achieving $120,000 in total pledges in Klei's Chester Plush Kickstarter. Tips *Stacks of Mosquitoes and Killer Bees inside Chester allow him to be turned into a walking bomb that will unleash pain upon death. It's a good idea to drop the Eye Bone if the player plans on doing this; otherwise, they may end up too close to the carnage and suffer terrible consequences. *Lightning can hit Chester. Should he be struck, he will be set on fire and run around wildly for a few seconds. Then, the fire will go out. If Chester is at full health at the time of the strike (which, due to his regeneration, he usually is), he will survive. *Since Chester regenerates health at a fast rate, he is a useful tool in restoring health. If Chester is attacked with the Bat Bat, the player will regain health from the hit with no risk of being attacked. *It is better to drop the Eye Bone on the ground when not using Chester to free an inventory slot. *It's a good idea to put the Eye Bone in a Backpack (if one is available) so when the player is going to attack, they can put their Log Suit on and drop their Backpack without having to worry about Chester. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Snow Chester has been made less effective than an Ice Box. That means that he can no longer prevent Ice and Ice Cubes from melting but will keep food fresh for as long as the Ice Box. Spiders befriended by Webber won't attack Chester. Trivia * Chester's name is a pun on him being a mobile chest. *Chester was added in the Spoiled Rotten update. *Chester cannot be healed using healing items. However, this is rarely a problem due to his passive health regeneration. *If Fireflies are stored inside of Chester, he will give off a small amount of light. Bugs *When playing in worlds generated before the All Well That Maxwell update, it is possible to obtain two Chesters when traveling between levels. Gallery de:Chester ru:Честер Category:Containers Category:Followers Category:Light Sources Category:Passive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures